From a point of view of space-saving, instead of a CRT type display which had spread conventionally, a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, and an organic EL display spreads in recent.
There is a need of making the flat panel display thinner.
In recent, concerning a substrate and cover glass used for devices such as the flat panel display, a need of realizing further thinning and high flexibility is increased.
For providing flexibility to a glass substrate, thinning of the glass substrate is effective, and the Patent Literature 1 proposes a glass film whose thickness is not more than 200 μm.
Manufacturing relevant processes such as a machining process and a washing process is performed concerning the glass substrate used for an electronic device such as the flat panel display and a solar cell.
However, when the glass substrate used for the electronic device is thinned, since grass is a brittle material, some change of stress causes damage, whereby there is a problem in that treatment is very difficult at the time of performing the manufacturing relevant processes of the electronic device.
In addition, since the glass film whose thickness is not more than 200 μm has high flexibility, positioning at the time of performing the process is difficult and there is a problem in that a gap or the like occurs at the time of patterning.
For improving handling of the thinned glass film, the Patent Literature 1 proposes a glass film laminate in which the glass film is laminated on support glass.
According to the glass film laminate, even when the glass film which lacks intensity and rigidity alone is used, since rigidity of the support glass is high, positioning of the whole glass film laminate at the time of performing the process is easy.
After finishing the process, the glass film can be exfoliated from the support glass.
When a thickness of the glass film laminate is the same as a thickness of the conventional glass substrate, an electronic device can be manufactured with an electronic device manufacturing line for the conventional glass substrate.